


Be There

by nightfuryy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfuryy/pseuds/nightfuryy
Summary: Sirius and Remus are there for Harry when his time of the month has him feeling dysphoric.In my world, Sirius had a proper trial, was freed, and now lives happily at Remus' place with Harry.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry potter fic, so I hope it's okay. Enjoy!

“Professor Lupin?” Harry asked as he approached his former professor. He was fiddling with a small, folded piece of parchment and staring a hole into the ground.

“Remus, Harry. Just call me Remus,” the older wizard reminded Harry. Remus set his newspaper down and looked up at Harry from where he sat at the kitchen table. “But what can I help you with?” He took a sip of his tea while he waited for the younger wizard to respond.

“I just- Do you think- Could you go to the store for me?” Harry fumbled over his words, then added, “Please?” His legs felt like they would give out underneath him at any moment and he cast quick glances up at Remus in a sad attempt at having some form of eye contact. He handed the werewolf the piece of parchment that contained a small list of the things Harry needed.

Remus narrowed his eyes the slightest bit, concerned by how nervous Harry seemed to be. Starting to unfold the parchment, he responded with, “Of course, Harry. What do you n-”

“Nothing! Nothing much,” Harry cut off Remus a bit too loudly, eyes growing wider, and shot his hands out to stop him from unfolding the parchment. Calmer after stopping Remus, Harry continued. “Could you wait until you get to the store to look? It’s nothing bad. I promise. I just ran out of some stuff and I need some more.” He started to pick at the skin around his nails, bringing his hands back to himself. Nervous energy still coursed through him and not having the parchment to play with left his hands up to their own devices.

“Okay,” the werewolf said, rising to his feet. Remus placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and waited for the young wizard to look up at him.

Harry did, but it took a few seconds for him to work up the courage to do so.

“I’ll go get whatever you need,” Remus said with a kind smile. “There’s no need to get so worked up.” He gave Harry’s shoulder a comforting squeeze to which the younger wizard managed the faintest smile. Harry let his shoulders droop a little bit as he relaxed some. “Now go get something to eat and sit down. You look like you’re about to faint.” Remus let Harry’s shoulder go and waited until he saw the boy moving toward the cupboard that they kept the bread in before walking away to get ready to leave.

Harry managed to eat a single piece of dry toast, but his nerves made eating anything more impossible and the growing pain in his abdomen led Harry to believe the toast would be making a reappearance soon. His cramps tended to get so bad they would make him nauseous. As he washed his plate, Harry tried to fight the sudden urge to cry. Not only did it feel like his guts were being ripped out and that he was going to throw up, but his dysphoria was starting to hit him full force. He managed to put the now clean plate away, although slightly hunched over from the pain, before the urge to cry became too much. Harry let himself slide down the cabinets until he was sitting on the floor with his knees brought up to his chest and cried silently. He couldn’t bring himself to care that he was in the middle of the kitchen.

Harry wasn’t sure how much time passed before he barely registered the sound of dog claws clicking against the floor. A wet nose was pressed into his face and Snuffles let out a worried whimper. Harry flung his arms around the animagus and let himself really cry, sobbing loudly into long black fur. They both stayed like that for several minutes while Harry cried himself out and it wasn’t until the boy was only sniffling that Sirius shifted back. He wrapped his arms around his godson, practically pulling him into his lap, and tucked Harry’s head under his chin.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sirius asked softly.

Harry shrugged. He stared blankly into space.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Sirius started to rub his hand up and down Harry’s back in a soothing gesture. He only got another shrug in response, but Harry started to shift uncomfortably and unwrapped his arms from Sirius to curl them around his lower stomach instead.

“Do we have any pain potions?” Harry finally brought himself to speak.

“Yes. Are you hurt?” Sirius gently pulled Harry back from him so he could inspect the boy for any injuries. A worried frown settled on his features.

“No… It’s just cramps,” Harry mumbled so quietly Sirius had to ask him to repeat himself. He forced himself to say it again, louder. His cheeks started to heat up and his voice cracking as he spoke the second time did nothing to help his embarrassment. Harry stared down at his lap.

“Ah,” the animagus nodded understandingly. “They’re in the bathroom cabinet. C’mon, I’ll show you.” Sirius got to his feet and extended a hand to Harry. The boy took it and followed Sirius wordlessly to the bathroom.

Once they were inside the bathroom, Sirius grabbed a potion bottle from the cabinet and handed it to Harry. “Only a little bit,” he instructed. “It’s strong. You can have some more when it wears off if you need. Okay?” He watched as Harry fiddled with the bottle and nodded. Sirius pulled Harry in for another hug and said, “I love you, my boy. And I’m always here for you. Anything you need. Moony, too. Don’t ever forget that.”

Harry nodded into Sirius’ shoulder and squeezed his godfather back. The amount of love dripping from those words was almost enough to make Harry cry for the second time that morning, but he held himself together. He dropped their embrace after a couple seconds, then held the potion up to gesture that he should probably take it now. Sirius dipped his head in acknowledgement and patted Harry on the shoulder before making his way back to the kitchen.

When Harry was done, he found Sirius sitting on the couch reading a book with a mug of tea in front of him on the coffee table. He quietly walked over and curled up next to Sirius, still needing the comfort of his godfather. The older wizard glanced briefly at Harry before returning his gaze to his book and lifted his free arm for Harry to settle under, understanding that the boy didn’t want to talk at the moment.

Harry wasn’t quite sure when he stopped staring off into space and when his eyes closed or when he drifted off into sleep, but the next thing Harry was aware of was Sirius saying, “Shh, Harry’s asleep.” Remus must be back, Harry assumed. Not ready to fully be awake yet, but definitely needing to move out of the position he had been in for too long, Harry pretended to move in his sleep. He stretched himself out just a little bit, then settled back into Sirius’ side. Sirius lifted his arm just enough to allow Harry to do so before he gave the boy a light squeeze.

“What’s that look for?” Sirius asked quietly and Harry could most hear the smile in his godfather’s voice. The look Remus was giving Sirius must not have been a bad one.

“Nothing. Just reminded me of when Harry was a baby,” Remus explained, keeping his voice low. There was the sound of footsteps growing closer and the couch groaning as more weight was added to it on Sirius’ other side. “And how you’d be stuck laying on the couch for hours because Harry would fall asleep on your chest and you’d refuse to move. Or we’d end up staying the night at James and Lily’s because you wouldn’t move Harry.”

Sirius hummed in response, then asked, “Where have you been?”

“Harry asked me to pick up some things for him,” the werewolf replied. “How’s he doing?”

Sirius sighed. “I think he’s doing better now than he was earlier. He stopped frowning in his sleep a few minutes before you came home, but I found him crying on the kitchen floor when I woke up… I wish I could make everything okay for him… It’s not fair that he has to go through this.” Harry could tell Sirius was starting to get upset. It was strange having someone be upset on his behalf; Harry was still getting used to having adults in his life who cared for him that much.

“I know, Pads,” Remus said. “I know. But we can’t. What we can do, though, is be there for him, whether he needs a distraction or someone to just sit with him or anything else he needs. Just like you’ve been doing for me for years.” Harry was confused for a moment, but his brain quickly supplied him with the words scars and werewolf and Harry’s confusion quickly disappeared.

The stiffness in his body was suddenly very uncomfortable, though, and Harry decided it was time to wake up at that point. He stretched out again, this time more, sliding down so his legs were extended under the coffee table and his head was rested against Sirius’ ribs. Harry slowly blinked his eyes open to find two other sets of eyes on him. He gave them a small smile.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. Harry let out an indignant squawk at that. “Have a good nap?”

Harry nodded, then looked at Remus with a silent question.

“Under the bathroom sink,” Remus responded and Harry gave him a grateful look.

“Thank you,” he mumbled and glanced down, trying to fight off the embarrassed blush that crept across his cheeks.

“You’re welcome,” the werewolf smiled, then asked, “What do you want to do today, Harry?”

He shrugged, but then thought for a moment before answering out loud, “Can we play a card game?” Harry looked up at his guardians hopefully.

“I don’t see why not,” Sirius said and at that Harry quickly got up and hurried off to his room to get a deck of cards for them to play with.

Remus and Sirius shared a knowing smile with each other as soon as Harry left the room.


End file.
